So Hard to Say Goodbye Series
by Dcm3387
Summary: All Rangers must say good bye to someone they love at one point in there life. When couples from ever series have to depart from each other, this is what happens
1. Tori and Blake

Tori/Blake Fic  
  
Tori was sitting on the beach watching the fiery red sun set into the ocean. The low cool breeze was blowing against her as she dug her toes into the sands. She held herknees against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She continued to stare out into the ocean, listening to the soft waves crash upon the beach. It was hours after graduation and she was finally enjoying some peace. She reflected on all the great adventures she had with her friends. She couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit. Her friends, she loved them so much. She's been through so much with them. Through thick and thin. Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake. She closed her eyes as she thought of Blake. Her smile faded away, replacing a dreaded frown. She sighed deeply as she opened them again and stood up. She brushed the sand off her blue tank top and jeans and brushed her hair out of her face. Blake was leaving tonight and she had to say goodbye. She turned and slowly walked towards her baby blue van. It pained her to have these feelings for him and never once told him. She opened the van and climbed inside, closing the door behind her. She took out her keys and started up the engine. She looked at her watch, she had to get to the airport before he left. She drove down the road and passed Storm Chargers on her way to the airport. Tori sighed once more, as she couldn't help but recall the first time she met him. The moment she saw him, a strange feeling had occurred over her. To this day, she still had that feeling. Only now, she understood it. She continued onwards, passing the tracks. More memories filled her head. Knowing that this may be the last time she will see him for a long time, her eyes began to water. She held back her tears as best she could, picking up the speed to get to her destination. Tori turned the corner and past the woods they entered to get to the Wind Academy. The more she thought about the past, the more she regretted not telling him anything. She slammed on the gas and went flying towards the air port. She swerved into the parking lot and parked her car. She got out and started running as fast as she could. Like a wolf in the wind, she scurried inside. Pushing past people to get to where Blake had to board. Tori squeezed her way through and spotted Blake and the gang all talking. Tears were flowing down her cheek as she stood in the distant. She took a step forward, a bit hesitant. They haven't noticed her yet. She could still turn back. She closed her eyes and opened them again.  
  
"Don't leave!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The Navy Ranger turned his neck towards the voice. His face faulted as he dropped his luggage. The other rangers glanced at each other, speculating on what was going to happen next. She took a step forward again.  
  
"Please don't leave!" She insisted, wiping away her tears.   
  
Blake walked forward, "Tori.." He whispered. People turned to watch, eyes glancing back and forth between them. Tori blocked out every sound around her. She kept him in her view. She started to walk forward, picking up her speed. She then started running, jumping into him, giving him a huge hug. She buried her head into his shoulder and started cry more. Blake held her gently, stroking her hair slowly. She lifted her head and backed away a bit and wiped her face.  
  
"Blake.." She murmured, "I should have told you this. I, I'm." She tried to find the right words.   
  
Blake cracked a small smile, "Tori, I know." He whispered.  
  
She looked into his eyes, trying to see what he was getting at, "If you do. Then why are you leaving?" She asked him.   
  
He turned away, unable to look at her, "I have to follow my dreams, Tori. I feel the same way, I really do, but I."  
  
She began breathing heavily, trying not to burst into tears again, "But what!?"  
  
He put his hand on her face and began to caress her cheek, "I'm sorry Tori. I can't miss my plane." He responded. His tone sounded painful. He turned away and started to walk. She stood there, watching. He picked up his luggage and began walking towards the door that lead to the plane. He turned back and gave one last glance before disappearing out of sight. She continued to stare off into the distant.  
  
"I'll be waiting." She whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."   
  
---  
  
The End. R&R 


	2. Merrick and Shayla

Merrick/Shayla Fic  
  
Merrick stood there in the golden sun as he and his companions watched her walk away. He stood there, his mind racing with a thousand thoughts, a thousand possibilities to change what was about to happen. Princess Shayla, keeper and guardian of the Animaria was about to disappears into the sky again, taking away the place that holds so much memory for the rangers and especially Merrick. He turned and noticed the others walking away with their heads down. He couldn't just walk away from this, like they are. He had to say something. For over thousand of years he has held these feelings inside. He felt like he was going to burst if he didn't let them go. He dashed forward, swift as a lunar wolf towards the white beauty in front of him.  
  
"Princess Shayla!" He screamed out at the top of his lungs. His voiced cracked as he shouted, but the Princess heard and turned around, giving Merrick a familiar feeling as she looked at him. He stopped in his tracks and looked into her eyes. It was full of kindness and love, Merrick's heart began to beat faster. This feeling he has had for so long is dying to come out. He's screaming inside his head to tell her how he felt. The light wind blew gently across as she continued waiting, wondering why he has held her up from her last duty before she must return to her deep sleep. Merrick walked forward ignoring the prying eyes of the other rangers behind him. He quickly moved and got down on one knee, grabbing Shalya's hand and looking up at her. Shalya's eyes widen as she looked down at him. She looked directly into his eyes, seeing pain and eagerness to tell her something.   
  
"Princess!" Was all he could mouth at the moment. A single tear streamed down Shalya's face as she tried to pull a smile for him. She moved her free hand slowly towards Merrick's and bent down to his level.   
  
"Merrick. Don't do this to me please." She begged softly, trying not to choke on her tears.   
  
Merrick's heart was about to crack in two, he didn't want to give up now, "Please Shayla. Let me go with you."   
  
Shayla closed her eyes, as more tears fell to the ground, she stood up quickly and turned away, "Merrick, stop it right now!" She stammered.   
  
Merrick stood up and shook his head, "You can't do this to me. We've been away from each other for far to long and now that we are together again.." He trailed off.  
  
She turned to look at him, "We can't anymore. I have been chosen to protect the Animaria." She replied gently.  
  
Merrick put his hand on his chest, "And I was chosen to protect you!" He shouted. He started to breath heavily, his heart was beating a million miles an hour. He couldn't accept this. He didn't want to accept this.  
  
She turned away once more to hide her tears, "That was a long time ago. You belong here now."  
  
"That's besides the point!" He responded calmly.   
  
"No, Merrick. That is the point." She said softly  
  
"But." He refused to accept the answer  
  
"Goodbye Merrick." She said softly as she began to walk away. Merrick stood there, watching here as a bright white light swallowed her. Merrick continued to watch as she turned her head and gave a small smile before disappearing into the sky. Merrick looked back at the ground, the wind was blowing more furiously. He closed his eyes, letting a single drop of tear fall to the ground as he clenched his fist. Trying to hold back his emotions. His pain. He turned and began to walk away. In to the forest, in to the unknown. He did not matter where he was going for it was meaningless now. He walked out of sight as the rest of the rangers watched onwards as the Animaria was lifted to the sky.   
  
---  
  
The End. R&R 


	3. Tommy and Kimberly

Kimberly/Tommy Fic  
  
Kimberly folded her clothes silently in her room. It was late in the after noon and she was packing to leave. To leave to follow her dreams. Meaning she had to leave Angel Grove. She slowly folded her pink shirt on the bed and placed it neatly in the suitecase. Her mind had wonder somewhere else. It had been a few hours after the power transfer to Katherine Hillard. She believed that the Pink Power would be in good hands. Saying good bye was so pain ful to her. She had to leave right away before she changed her mind. The door bell ring and she snapped back to reality. Placing the rest of the clothes in the suite case, she swiftly moved past her pink bed and out of the white room. She walked down the hall way and heard the door bell ring again.  
  
"Coming!" She yelled out.  
  
She placed her hand on the door and breathed deeply. Anyone could be behind the door. If she see's anyone else, she doesn't know if she will have the heart to leave Angel Grove anymore. She pulled the door open and saw Tommy standing there. He turned around and gave her a small smile.   
  
She tried to force a smile but with no avail, she turned away, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tommy felt a little taken back, "What? I can't say goodbye?"  
  
She shook her head, "I already said goodbye. Please," She turned back to him, "I have so much to do before I go. It was hard enough, don't make it worst." She begged.  
  
Tommy stepped forward, pulling her closly, "I don't want you to leave Kim." He told her softly.   
  
She pulled him into a hug and burried her face in his chest, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't know what to do. It was even harder for her to leave then she thought. She thought it was going to be easy, that she would of been gone by now. She pulled away amd too a step inside.   
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't. My decisions final. You know I want to do this." She responded as she hung on the door.   
  
Tommy's eyes grew more sadden, "But what about us? I mean, why can't we be together?"   
  
"There can't be us anymore. Not when I'm half way across the country. That wont be fair. To any of us." She tried to explain.  
  
"This isn't fair already." He replied, "Please?"  
  
She paused for a sec, holding back more tears, "Good Bye Tommy. I love you so much. I'm sorry." She said softly as she closed the door.   
  
Tommy ran to the door and started to slam on it, "Kim! Let me in!" He shouted, "Don't do this to me! Please!" He begged.   
  
Kim turned away and slid down the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. She slowly lifted her arm up and locked the door. She could feel the vibration of him banging on the door.   
  
"Try Tommy. Please, you have to let me go. I must do the same." She whispered as she pulled herself up.   
  
She quickly ran to her room and zipped her suite case. She slowly walked back out the hall and into the garage. She climbed into her car and fumbled with the keys. She could still hear Tommy's voice echoing in her head. She opened the garage door and slammed on the gas, going into reverse out the garage. Tommy quickly turned and saw the car exting on to the street.  
  
"Kim!" He screamed out. She changed gears and drove forward. Tommy ran down the street and watched her drive away. Kimberly looked up at the reer view mirror, letting a few more tears shed as she turned the corner.   
  
"Goodbye Handsome." She whispered as she headed towards a new life.  
  
---  
  
The End. R&R 


	4. Tommy and Katherine

Tommy/Katherine  
  
Kat was sitting at a small table outside of the Angel Grove Juice Bar. The sun was shining brightly outside, the tempeture was fairly cool. It was such a beutiful day. It had been a few hours after Kat had passed her Turbo Powers to Cassie. She knew her powers were in good hands. Now she was finally able to relax and enjoy some peace and quiet. She couldn't resist coming to have one last drink at the Juice Bar before leaving to pursue her Dancing dream. Oh how it hurt her so much to leave this place. She met so many friends and even some one she loved. So many meomeries. She knew that if she keep them close to her heart, that she would never forget them. She stirred her drink and looked out into the distant. Watching people pass by and talking. She shifted her eyes and saw Tommy looking around. She sighed and covered her eyes, hoping he would not see her. She couldn't face him. It hurt her so bad, knowing that if she leaves, she may never see him again. Oh how she loved him so much. Tommy turned and spotted the pretty girl in pink sitting at the table.   
  
"Kat!" He exclaimed as he ran over to her.   
  
She looked up from her drink and forced a smile, "Tommy." She responded.  
  
He sighed with a bit of relief, "I was thinking you must of left."   
  
She shook her head, "Not yet."   
  
He looked around and pulled a chair towards the table and scooche closer to her. She looked into his eyes as he tried to figure out what to say.  
  
"I was hoping..that." He started to say.  
  
She knew what he was going to say and she knew it wasn't possible. Dimitria made them pass on their powers so they can follow there own dreams. She knew Tommy had dreams of his own.   
  
"Tommy.." She spoke sternly.  
  
He grabbed her hands and softly kissed them, "I know Londen is far away. I mean really far away, but maybe you can find something here." He insisted.   
  
Kat pulled away, "Tommy. The Dancing school I got into is the best in the world. I can't turn it down." She explained.  
  
He sighed, "I know. Its just...well I can't bare to let you go." He said honestly.  
  
She smiled, putting her hand on his cheek, "Tommy.. I wish there was another way."  
  
"Let me go with you at least!" He interuppted.  
  
She stood up and turned away from him, crossing her arms, "No Tommy. You don't get it. You need to follow your dreams. Become a race car driver. A teacher. Don't do this."  
  
He stood up, "I don't understand. Are you saying this means nothing to you?"  
  
She turned around, giving a weak smile, "Of course not. Don't you think this is hard for me too?" She said, as her eyes began to water.   
  
Tommy started to breath heavily, trying to figure out a way to reason with her, "Kat..Katherine.. Don't do this to me.."   
  
"Stop it Tommy!" She stammered, "Let this go. Perhaps its best if we forget this ever happen." She suggested.   
  
Tommy was confused, "You mean our relationship? What? No! You can't do that." He protested  
  
She walked forward, letting a single tear fall, "Tommy..just forget about me.. I want you to be happy, but I know you wont if you can't let me go..."  
  
His face was full of pain, his knees felt weak. He had to sit down. He turned away and tried to collect his thoughts. Kat held her hand to her mouth and let more tears fall.  
  
"Tommy.. I love you.. I really do.." She whispered to him, "I would give anything to make you happy.."  
  
He turned around and looked up at her, "You make me happy Kat. As sappy as it may be, or corny. Its true. This is our last time together, I can't sit here and just let the love of my life walk away!"  
  
She bursted out in tears and gave him a big hug, "Don't make this harder then it is." She stammered again as she burried her face into his shoulder. Tommy gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the head. She broke away and wipped her face.  
  
"Good bye Tommy Oliver." She whispered as she turned away. She began to walk towards the parking lot.  
  
"Kat.." He called out. She stopped in her tracks for a few seconds then continued towards her car without turning around, "This is not forever." She whispered as she drove off.  
  
---  
  
The End. R&R 


	5. Connor and Kira

A/N:Lets pretend that Connor still decided to go and follow his soccer career instead of chosing to be a ranger.   
  
Connor/Kira Fic  
  
The sun was shining bright as Kira took a walk down towards Cyberspace. She sighed as she opened the door and entered the live and busy building, making her way a past a few laughing kids. She took a seat and sighed as she watched Hayley work behind the counter. Connor Mcknight was leaving to follow his soccer dream in and she felt a little upset about it. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling this, why she even cared. Her mind wondered into thoughts and possiblities of how to make him stay. She had always liked him since the day she first met him, but his ego and lack of intellegents always iriated her and they end up arguing instead, but in reality, she enyoyed that kind of thing. Knowing that she can yell at him, smack him and still know that they will be friends. She stuck her elbow on the table and leaned on her hand, sighing deeply. She looked over and saw Connor coming inside.   
  
"Connor.." She yelled out as she got up. She strode past a few people towards the door. He forced a smile as he waved to her.  
  
"Hey, I came to say goodbye." He told her. Her smile disolved into a frown as she stared into his eyes.   
  
She sighed, "Do you really know what your doing?"  
  
He nodded, "I'm pretty sure."   
  
Kira looked around, she bite her lips, "Okay...but its going to be tough out there. No ones going to save your butt if you get in trouble."   
  
Connor rolled his eyes, "Look, if your going to insult me, wait till I leave." He shot back.  
  
"Insult you? You do that yourself." She smirked.  
  
He shook his head in dismay and turned around towards the door. She took a step forward and sighed. Feeling a bit nervous. She badly wanted to tell him how she felt. That she wanted him to stay, be a ranger. Be with her. The noise around her seam to be drowning out her thoughts. She couldn't really think clearly.  
  
"Wait Connor." She finally spoke up.   
  
Connor turned around and looked at her. He slowly let the door closed behind him as he leaned against it. Brushing his hand through his hair, he wanted patiently curious of what Kira had to say. She bit her lips, feeling even more nervous then before. As if a thousand people were watching her perform. No, it didn't feel like a thousand people, it felt like a million.  
  
She looked down and then back up at him, "Connor.. I don't want you to go.." She mumbled.  
  
Connor let the words travel to his brain before he reacted, he was a bit astouned of what he was hearing.   
  
"You're joking right?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head and tried to rethink of a better way to express her self, "Please don't Connor. I know I can be such a jerk. I-I just." She started to fumble with the words.   
  
Connor cracked a smile, "Aw, your so cute when you can't find the right words." He joked.  
  
Kira playfully smacked him in the arm, "Not funny." She said.  
  
Connor laughed a bit before going into serious mode, "You know I can't stay though." He told her.  
  
Her heart sank, as she held tried to hold back her tears, "Oh..." Was all she could mustered.   
  
She didn't understand why he was still going after she admitted her feelings. Does he not feel the same way? She took a step forward and grabbed his hands, looking down at them and then looking into his eyes.  
  
"Please?" She asked innoccently, "I know you feel the same way." She added.  
  
Connor's eyes sadden with pain as he looked away, "Well of course I do, but this is my only oprutunity to do this. This whole soccer thing."  
  
She let go of his hand and turned around, "I know I can be a jerk Connor. You don't have to lie." She said a bit angrily.  
  
"Kira.." He whispered.  
  
Her her heart snapped in two, "I stick my neck out for you. I'm such a fool. This isn't fair."   
  
"Nothing is ever fair!" Connor stammered, "You can't do this to me!?"   
  
Kira turned around and gasped, "You act as if I'm forcing you to like me!?"  
  
His jaw dropped, he was speechless, "That's exactly what your making me do!? Don't you understand!? I worked hard to get where I am! I can't stop now!"  
  
"Oh!? Fine then! LEAVE!" She snapped back, "Don't bother writing."  
  
He sighed, "You don't get it Kira.. This is hard for me too. I didn't think I would like a girl like you. You blew me out of the water.. I- I can't find the right words whenever I talk to you..this is hard for me too.."  
  
She turned away and ignored him. She tried so hard to keep the tears inside. The anger. Her pain.   
  
Connor walked behind her and put his arms around her and pulling her close, "Please don't make me choose like this Kira. I'm sorry." He whispered.   
  
Kira stared out into the distant as she felt his arms tighten into a hug. Small droplet of tears began to stream down her face. She didn't know what to do anymore. She felt so weird, having these feelings for someone she thought she would hate for the rest of her life. Connor pulled his hand away and turned around and exited out the door. Kira stood there standing, out into the distants. Not realizing that he left. She suddenly snapped back into reality and turned around to see him gone. She burst through the doors and outside to see him drive away. She crossed her arms as she walked into the middle of the street to see him drive farther into the distant. A few tears dropped from her face and into the wind, glistening in the sun.  
  
"Goodbye Connor." She whispered.   
  
---  
  
The End. R&R 


	6. Tori And Hunter

The graduation had ended and the sky was beginning to burn fiery red. The sun was setting beneath the ocean and Hunter stood there on the beach watching it all. He stared, gazing at it for one last time. The wind was blowing softly against him as he walked off the pavement and onto the beach. The warm sand sunk through his toes every time he took a step. Soon he will be leaving Blue Bay Harbor to go back to his academy, soon he would have to say goodbye to his friend.   
  
So much had happened since he first came here. Never would he have thought to meet such great friends, companions and teammates. Never would he thought that he would open up to them, let them in and tell them what was on his mind. The feeling was new to him, or at least it was. They changed his life forever, helping him see the truth. There was one thing he would never forget, and that would be the innocent smile on Tori's face. The beauty blonde of the ocean, the one that he thought would be with his brother forever. His feelings grew for her, as their adventure progress, now that they are at the end of it, he can't figure out how he is ever going to say good bye to her. It didn't matter anyways, it wasn't like she felt the same way. Who would of thought this would be so hard for him, yeah it will be so easy for her.   
  
He stuck his hand in the pocket and sighed deeply as he listen to the ocean crashed against the beach.   
  
"Hunter.." A faint whispered from behind him spoke  
  
Hunter turned around and stared eye to eye with the last person he would thought to see. Tori stood there, letting her blonde hair flail in the wind as she looked at him.  
  
"Tori. What are you doing here?" Hunter whispered.  
  
She took a step forward, in till she was about a foot away from him. She looked down at the sand, taking a deep breath. Hunter bit his lips, curiosity was killing him. What did she want? What is she doing here? Shouldn't she say goodbye to Blake before he goes off to Factory Blue?  
  
"So your really leaving to go to the academy aren't you? To be the Head Master?" She asked, her voice cracked in the process.  
  
He nodded slowly, "Yeah. I'm leaving in an hour."   
  
Hunter could see Tori devastated, from hearing that sentence. She tried to mouth some words but nothing came out but silence.   
  
"You..You can't." She whispered to him.  
  
Hunter raised an eyebrow, his thoughts halted all at once, he repeated the statement in his mind. I can't? He told himself.  
  
"Hunter." She looked up into his eyes, her own were watering up, "You can't go. I can't believe I'm realizing this now, but ever since we first meet, there was always this feeling I had with you."  
  
"A feeling?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, wiping her tears away, "Yeah, and now that your leaving, I realized what it is. I love you."  
  
I love you.. I love you... was all that echoed through his mind. It made no sense, how? How could she love him? She did so much with Blake.  
  
"What about my brother?" He had to ask.  
  
She shook her head, more tears flowing down, "I realized when being with him, how much I miss talking to you." She explained, "So you can't leave." She begged.  
  
Hunter closed his eyes and then opened it. She continued starring, waiting for an answer. Hunter sighed and walked past her before stopping, starring back at the parking lot. At the parked baby blue van. Tori turned around, waiting for an answer still.  
  
"I can't... You tell me this now?" He whispered back, he felt a sharp pain inside. It wasn't physical, it was emotional, "I have obligation to keep. I can't back out of them now." He said as he started to walk away.  
  
Tears begin streaming down her cheek as she stuck her hands in her pocket, watching him walk away. Hunter couldn't stand doing this to her. He just wanted to turn around, pull her close and kiss her. He knew this wasn't a fairy tale, that its not that simple. A single tear fell down his cheek as he ran forward, ninja streaking away. Tori stood there, the wind still blowing, tears still flowing.   
  
"I can't do this without you.." She whispered


End file.
